The present invention relates generally to the operation of a powerplant machine, and more particularly, to a method of configuring a starting system to reduce the start-up time of the powerplant machine.
Some operators desire for powerplant configurations that can quickly start-up and generate power. However, known methods of starting-up a powerplant machine can lead to a shutdown or an emergency trip (hereinafter “trip”). This can occur because certain systems, such as, but not limiting of, a DC lube oil system, are not tested, until after the powerplant machine has finished a substantial portion of the start-up sequence. Here, a fault in the system is not noticed until the start-up process is well underway. A shutdown or a trip can be a major delay in powerplant machine operation.
Therefore, there is a desire for an improved method of starting a powerplant machine. The method should test the aforementioned systems before the start-up of the powerplant machine.